


Put Your Hands in Mine

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hqot3week, its only explicit in the first chapter tho i dont think ill add more nsfw, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their dramatic start gives way to simple elegance.<br/>For the Haikyuu!! OT3 Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly unedited so i apologize you'll probably end up in pronoun hell but jsut. take it. this took me three days to do it and get over my embarrassment justt please. enjoy? goodbye

Drinking is not Suga’s strong suit.

In his defense, it’s not exactly a weak point either - he’s not all that much of a lightweight and he’s not an angry drunk or a depressing one.The worst part, he thinks, is that drinking always leads to his less than admirable decisions. It lead to his first time giving head, making out in the back of a cab, watching a bar fight for amusement, and it usually leaves him at least partially unclothed by the end of the experience. 

Letting Oikawa feel him up inside of a bar is probably not his worst drunk decision, but it’s not his proudest moment. 

He’s lucky that most people can’t see - in this club, everyone is dancing and grinding, and Oikawa and Suga are no different. He feels a little hazy, strobing lights making it hard to see anything but the glint of mischief in Oikawa’s eyes, the flash of his teeth and the swing of his hips. Suga has no idea what he’s doing, letting himself be pulled by Oikawa, pulled by the mood, feeling up Oikawa’s body just as much as he’s doing to him. He lost his friends hours ago, and he’s sure at least one of them is making out on one of the side couches, and for a brief moment he’s glad that they’re not there to see him like this. 

A large pair of hands come from behind him and grasp at his hips, layering over the ones Oikawa has there. “I told you to wait, Shittykawa, I’ve been looking for you for two hours.” 

He recognizes that rough voice, now slurred with alcohol, and his first initial moment of tenseness dissipates rapidly as Iwaizumi’s strong arms brush against his own. 

“Worth it,” Oikawa mumbles, grinning almost predatorily at Suga. He leans back to get away from it and hits Iwaizumi’s chest - which isn’t so bad, really, considering what a nice chest it is. 

Suga is sure that under normal circumstances Iwaizumi would have a lot more to say on the matter of Oikawa ditching him. But drunk Iwaizumi looks pleased enough to have found him, along with someone else, and easily slips into the rhythm that the other two have built up. 

If dancing with Oikawa alone was fun, dancing with him and Iwaizumi together is spectacular. No matter where he moves he’s grinding against someone, the two of them perfectly in sync with the other’s movements as if they were on the court. Suga has one hand behind him carded in Iwaizumi’s hair, gripping it and running his fingers through it alternately, and the other on Oikawa’s hip, always trying to bring him closer, closer, closer. He can feel Iwaizumi’s hot breath on the back of his neck, Oikawa’s up against his cheek as he drags his mouth across it. Iwaizumi’s hand reaches up his shirt and runs over his stomach as it moves with his hips, and he leans his head back to rest on his shoulder. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, hasn’t bothered to check since he arrived, but he can feel the first hints of bonelessness start to creep up on him when Oikawa whispers in his ear, “Do you want to continue this in a private setting?” 

“You’re being creepy,” Iwaizumi says before Suga can say yes (and he will say yes), pinching Oikawa’s side and making him yelp. “Just ask him if he wants to fuck us.” 

“Both of you?” Suga asks dazedly, partly from the alcohol still singing in his veins and partly because _wow, that’s pretty hot._

“Both of us,” Oikawa purrs, like he knows exactly what Suga is thinking, and he’s fairly sure that might actually be the case. 

Suga almost doesn’t reply, too shocked to respond, but Iwaizumi rolls his hips right into his ass and he gasps out a yes before he can stop himself. He’s not sure if it’s his answer to the proposition or just because he likes what Iwaizumi is doing, but it’s probably both and he lets them take it as his consent. 

Getting out the club through a mass of bodies isn’t easy, but it proves even harder to keep Iwaizumi’s hands off of him in the cab back to their apartment. It’s Oikawa who manages to stop him, hissing at him to have some tact, even though Suga is sure he feels him run a hand over his thigh when he reaches over to pinch Iwaizumi’s nose. 

Oikawa pays the cab (Suga tries to remind himself to pay him back) and they stumble to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment, bursting through the door as quietly as the could remember to be. Iwaizumi apparently can’t wait until they were settled, kissing Suga through the doorway and letting Oikawa lock up. 

“Honestly, Iwa-chan, you’re so impatient when you’re drunk,” Oikawa chastises, throwing off his shirt. Suga doesn’t mind though - Iwaizumi’s insistent lips are hot and firm, and his hands feel reassuring gripping his hips. He grips one of his biceps, almost moaning at the feel of them, and then he _does_ moan as Oikawa comes up behind him and grinds into his ass. 

“Bedroom time,” Oikawa sing-songs against his neck, pulling him out of Iwaizumi’s hold and towards a side room. Iwaizumi wastes no time following, taking off his shirt on the way and letting it drop to the floor. 

Oikawa apparently takes that as incentive to rid Suga of his, hastily tugging it up. It catches on Suga’s nose and tangles with his arms, and the two desperately try to get it off. Suga starts giggling about halfway through, but Oikawa is pouting, even when they succeed. 

“Who’s impatient now,” Iwaizumi slurs behind them, coming up and kissing the back of Suga’s neck. He’s still giggling as Oikawa huffs and slides to his knees in front of him and starts to work on making a particularly large hickey on his hip. Suga stops giggling ones he gets his mouth on him, giving way to laboured breaths as Iwaizumi affirms his place behind him and starts to slide his hands over him. 

His legs are hardly keeping him up - really, Iwaizumi’s arms are doing most of the work where they wrap around his chest, rubbing circles with his thumbs as he teases his mouth just behind is ear. Iwaizumi doesn’t leave marks, kisses and sucks light enough to make Suga shudder but not enough to be left as a reminder, a stark difference to Oikawa. 

He can feel him grinding into his leg, the most undressed of them all - Suga and Iwaizumi are still in their pants, but Oikawa has somehow gotten down to his boxers without him noticing, and from the tug he feels at his pants Suga knows he’s impatient to have the other two join him. 

“Suga-chan, get these off already,” Oikawa whines below him, fumbling with the button of his jeans. Iwaizumi grinds into his ass, as if to agree, and Suga holds back a small moan as he reaches down to help. 

His pants are off, then, with some difficulty (as in, he almost kicks Oikawa in the face shucking them off), and Oikawa’s hands are back on him, rubbing at his hips and nuzzling at his crotch. Suga covers his mouth to keep in any stray noises. He feels like he’s melting with Iwaizumi’s deft hands leaving trails of liquid fire as he runs them over his torso. Suga is ready to move to the bed already to get some support, but Oikawa has other plans as he starts mouthing at his dick through his briefs. 

Suga manages to smother his noises but he can’t help but cant his hips forward a little. Iwaizumi laughs a little into his neck, dark and heavy, but Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind. His briefs are starting to get moist and frankly kind of gross as Oikawa suckles at them, using one of his hands to rub him through the fabric. Suga can feel his legs starting to shake, and he barely manages to gasp out “Bed,” before a groan is pulled out of him, courtesy of Oikawa’s tongue. He rises from his knees, hooks his fingers into Suga’s waistband and tugs lightly, pulling him towards the bed. They fall onto it, while Iwaizumi stays standing to finally get out of his own pants. 

Suga can barely see Oikawa in the dark, and when he first reaches to kiss him it’s sloppy and off the mark. The second try is better, mouths moving impatiently, hot and wet and messy. Oikawa’s hands are locked in his hair, and his own are gripping Oikawa’s hips. He lets one hand slide down to rub him through his boxers and Oikawa whines into his mouth, tugging harder on his hair. 

Iwaizumi finally joins them, taking his place behind Suga. He feels his bare cock slide against his leg as Iwaizumi moves close, and he shudders before Oikawa distracts him by rolling his hips into his and _jesus_ that feels good. 

“Both of you are overdressed,” Iwaizumi says, voice low and deep and rough. His fingers slide into Suga’s waistband, pulling down his briefs, while Oikawa pulls back for long enough to wiggle out of his own. 

Iwaizumi seems to be rushed, because the moment Suga’s briefs are off he hears a click that he’s fairly sure is lube. Oikawa laughs in front of him, moving back in to press up against Suga. “So impatient, Iwa-chan, haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?” 

“No point if he’s ready,” Iwaizumi replies, spreading his ass, making Suga gasp. 

Oikawa cups Suga’s face with one hand, briefly kissing the corner of his mouth. “Are you ready, Suga-chan?” 

Suga doesn’t even think about backing out, instantly nodding and mumbling out an affirmation. Oikawa gives a wolfish grin as Iwaizumi starts to slowly push in a finger, circling it around and stretching him out. He takes that as his cue to wrap his hand around Suga’s cock, stroking his leisurely. “Suga-chan, you’re so excited,” he purrs; Suga drops his head onto his shoulder, panting and doing his best to stay quiet. “Come on, don’t be shy, we wanna hear you,” he murmurs as he twists his hand, and Suga chokes. 

Iwaizumi is quick to move up to two fingers, but Suga is too far gone to feel the burn. After a few minutes he can’t stop himself from stammering out, “More, please.” 

Oikawa laughs again, high and sweet, making Suga’s already flushed face burn harder. Iwaizumi does what he asks though, inserting another finger, and it’s not long before Suga is moaning quietly and rocking back into him. 

“Iwa-chan, I think he’s - oh, you’re already on it. Don’t forget a condom.” 

Iwaizumi is taking his fingers out, nodding at Oikawa’s words and reaching towards the night table to grab a small package. When in hand he tears it open, pulls out the condom and rolls it on before slicking himself down with more lube. 

“Pass that when you’re done with it,” Oikawa says before moving to kiss Suga. Iwaizumi hands it to him and adjusts himself before pushing into Suga. 

He groans loudly into Oikawa’s mouth at the feeling of fullness, wrapping his arms around his neck to support himself as he leans forward, arching his back. It’s not so much kissing as panting into each other’s mouths now, and then that’s gone when he feels Oikawa’s slicked hands rubbing their cocks together and he slumps to let his head fall onto his shoulder. 

“Does that feel good, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asks. “Are you having fun?” 

Suga can only manage a pleased moan. Iwaizumi pushes hard enough into him that his hips rock forward into Oikawa’s hands, letting Suga ride out the high without doing much work. At this point his filter is rapidly degrading, and he starts letting out small groans and whimpers and whines whenever Iwaizumi hits his prostrate or when Oikawa twists his grip. He can practically feel his grin above him, prideful, full of desire and need - and then he does feel it, pressed against the back of his shoulder as he leans down to suck a mark into it. Iwaizumi groans behind him, probably at whatever face Oikawa is making, and it’s that moment that Suga knows he isn’t going to last long. 

Oikawa’s chuckle makes him realize that he’s said that out loud, and he’d be embarrassed if he weren’t so hazy right now. “It’s okay, you can come whenever you like,” Oikawa pants out, rocking his hips forward as he continues to stroke the two of them. 

After a few more thrusts from Iwaizumi he does come, moaning long and loud with his hips stuttering in the movement and his back arching deep. Iwaizumi is quick to follow him after he slumps, over-sensitive - he can feel the thrusts slow and slow until he finally stops. 

Oikawa is the last one, pulling away from Suga and letting him fall onto the bed, biting his lip as he jacks himself to completion. When he finally finishes, he comes on Suga’s shoulder and a little bit on his face, trailing over the bruise he left earlier. He falls onto the bed beside the other two, letting himself relax before they have to clean up.


	2. Day 3 - Affection

The first thing Suga notices when he wakes up is that his butt is _sore_ , ow.

The second thing he notices is that there’s a pair of very strong arms around his waist, something sticky all over him, and soft hair tickling his chin. 

Last night comes rushing back to him and he groans, shifting a little and hearing something crack painfully. The arms around him tighten, and he’s suddenly very aware that those belong to Iwaizumi and that it’s Oikawa’s hair he feels. He, stirs, his fluffy head a lot messier than Suga would assume, and blinks blearily up at him. 

“Um,” Suga starts, his voice cracking a little from sleep, “good morning, Oikawa-san.” 

Oikawa buries his face into his neck. “You can drop the -san, considering our current situation,” he snickers. Suga flushes bright red, unable to get words into his head to respond. 

“Shut up,” he feels Iwaizumi rumble into his back, his arm twitching against his waist. Suga can’t help but smile affectionately, cheeks still red-tinged, and Oikawa outright giggles. 

“Lighten up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says. Suga wonders if he’s purposefully trying to goad him, or if it’s just his natural effect on Iwaizumi. 

“I should probably go,” he says after Iwaizumi grumbles unintelligibly some more. “I don’t want to overstay.” He hadn’t even meant to stay the night, really, but hadn’t even thought about leaving the night before. 

“Mm, no, you’re comfy. You’re not going anywhere,” Oikawa says devilishly, throwing a leg over his own. “You’re trapped here until further notice.” 

Suga lets a small laugh slip. “Do you normally capture your bedmates?” he asks, blushing slightly again at his own words as he makes himself comfortable. 

“Nah, Suga-chan is special,” Oikawa says conversationally. He feels a little warm at the words, smiling down at Oikawa, who looks up after a moment. His eyes widen marginally, enough that Suga almost doesn't notice. 

“No fair! Hitting me with such a blinding smile this early, when my defenses are down - you’re taking advantage of me here, Suga-chan!” Oikawa cries, hiding his face in his shoulder again. Iwaizumi grabs a pillow and smacks him with it hard. 

“Shut up, shittykawa, you’re ruining the moment,” he barks before settling himself back in around Suga. Oikawa whines a little more but relents, letting Suga lie down and get comfortable again. 

“I’ll make you two breakfast for letting me stay,” he promises, grateful for the time to rest and recover - and cuddle, which is always a plus. 

“That sounds nice,” Oikawa says pleasantly, already past his teasing. Iwaizumi hums an agreement, and he lets himself relax with an easy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. this is significantly shorter. like a quarter of the length of the first chapter. to be honest this short style is more my thing so expect more of this rather than long chapters.  
> thanks for reading!! hope they were affectionate enough haha


	3. Day 3 - Firsts

When Suga sees Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the shopping district, he’s ready to turn tail and head home out of mortification.

It feels weird to see them in such a casual situation. The only times he’s had contact with them is on the court and - 

Well, he doesn’t think now is the appropriate time to think about that. 

Unfortunately, Oikawa is quick to notice him before he can leave, and from his enthusiastic smile and wave, he doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. 

“Suga-chan! It’s good to see you!” he says, jogging up to him and leaving Iwaizumi behind. He turns around too, from where he’s looking at some kneepads (the long kind, just like Bokuto had back in high school), and follows Oikawa slowly. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” Suga replies politely, if a little tense. “I didn’t know you came to this area of town.” 

“I don’t usually, since Iwa-chan does most of the shopping, but I decided to tag along today.” he says cheerily before Iwaizumi takes his place beside him. 

“You just wanted to buy sugary cereal and flirt with the cashier,” he complains, knocking him lightly with his shoulder. Oikawa looks indignantly at him. 

“Because _you_ refuse to buy any and right now there is limited-edition alien cereal and I am _determined_ to have it,” he declares dramatically. Suga giggles behind his hand, and Oikawa flashes him a peace sign and a smile. 

“I don’t know how I put up with him,” Iwaizumi grumbles, and Suga smiles at him sympathetically, dropping his hand. 

“He does seem like a bit of a handful,” he agrees, half-teasing, and Oikawa gasps loudly. 

“Suga-chan, how could you betray me this way? You owe me coffee for a comment like that,” he says, and the look on his face is all too serious. Iwaizumi opens his mouth, likely to object, but Suga cuts him off. 

“I think there’s a nice café nearby,” he says, tapping his chin and looking down the street. “It shouldn’t be too far. I wouldn’t mind getting something to drink too.” 

“You don’t have to, Oikawa’s just being a shit,” Iwaizumi says, sending a look to Oikawa. Suga waves his hand. 

“It’s all right, I don’t mind. Might as well make the most of today, right?” He smiles pleasantly at the two of them before Oikawa is dragging him down the street, tugging on his hand and prying for the location of the café.  


\----------------------------------  


Spending time normally with the two is nice. Oikawa is all flashy smiles, teasing glances and straying hands - and Suga likes that, likes the banter he gets drawn into, loves the mischievous glint in his eye. But he also likes Iwaizumi’s ability to keep it stable and make sure they don’t go too far; he likes that steady voice of reason, firm and gruff and strong. 

And, with a jolt as Oikawa wraps an arm around his shoulders, he realizes he likes them. More than just acquaintances - something more like a crush. 

The thought makes his cheeks burn and he really hopes Oikawa doesn’t notice with how close he is. With his other hand waving dramatically, though, and his head tilted back, he might have a chance. 

“You should really watch it sometime, Suga-chan, it’s the best movie ever,” Oikawa continues, smiling jubilantly down at him. 

“It’s crap,” Iwaizumi interjects, not even looking up from checking his watch. 

“It’s amazing!” Oikawa says, scrunching his face up at his friend. “You just have bad taste.” 

“I’m not the one who likes shitty alien movies,” he bites back, a small smirk settling on his face. Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him childishly before turning back to Suga (still recovering from his blush). 

“You should come over to watch it soon, Suga-chan. We’ll make it a date!” 

Suga blinks up at him, a little surprised by his choice of words. _He probably doesn’t mean it like that_ , he reasons in his head. “Sure,” he replies warmly, “that sounds like fun.” 

“Prepare to be disappointed,” Iwaizumi says to him. “The most fun you’ll have is making fun of what a terrible movie it is.” 

“Iwa-chaaaan, I don’t make fun of the stuff you like,” Oikawa whines, pouting at him. 

“Yes you do,” Iwaizumi chides, “literally all the time. Also, we have to go or we’ll miss our bus.” 

Oikawa slumps a bit and retracts his arm from around Suga’s shoulders. Suga smiles at them sympathetically. 

“It was nice running into you,” he says, and he means it. He’s had a great time. “I gave you my number earlier, right? You can feel free to text me about that movie.” 

Oikawa nods. “I will! See you later Suga-chan!” 

The two start walking away before Oikawa apparently decides he’s not finished and jogs back. Before Suga can ask him what’s wrong, he leans down and give him a quick, soft peck on the lips, leaving Suga rigid with shock. 

“There,” Oikawa says, “now this can be officially called our first date.” 

He runs off back to Iwaizumi, leaving Suga standing in shock, and a few seconds he can hear Iwaizumi yell “It wasn’t a date, you idiot, you probably traumatized him!” 

He stands there for a solid thirty seconds before giggling to himself and starting his own trek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had writers block when i wrote the second half of this... and i never edited it.... dont hate me????


End file.
